voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Kota Igarashi
Kota Igarashi is a selectable character from Scandal in the Spotlight. Background Kota grew up moving to different places because of his parents' work. Because of moving into different places, Kota didn't bother on making any friends since he knows that he won't be staying at that school for long. At some point during his high school, he auditioned for a drama troupe and failed, which led Kyohei to recruit him. When Kota transferred at the same highschool as Kyohei, there was a spreading rumors about Kota; that he works on a host club. Girls' at his school assumed this because he's always running late at school and when he arrives at class he just sleeps. He was later approached by Kyohei and asks him if the rumors were true, to which Kota denies. Kyohei found out the truth of why he's always late and sleeps in class, it's because he's part of a theater troupe. With the school festival coming up, Kota and Kyohei's class are doing a play. When one of the main characters on the play couldn't make it, Kyohei suggested that Kota should bethe stand-in. After the play, Kota managed to memorize the lines for the short period amount of time. Amused by this, Kyohei told Kota that he's been interested in him and asks him to be in a boy band with him. When you started writing lyrics for his movie he falls deeply in love with you. After marrying he and you has a five year old daughter named Ai. His True Colors Kota Igarashi - Insight.png Kota - 10 Years Ago.jpg Kota Igarashi - Insight 2.jpg Appearance Kota Igarashi Pop Star Attire.png|Kota's Pop Star Attire Kota has brown hair, brown eyes, and light coloured skin. He usually wears a poker face. Outfits *'Pop Star Attire: '''Kota wears a white jacket, with green shoulder patches, a vest undershirt, wears green gloves, and completed by a sailor cap, like the rest of the Revance members. *'Formal Attire:' Kota wears a green pinstripe suit, a white undershirt, a green tie, and beige pants. *'Business Attire:' ''Coming soon... *'Casual Attire:' Consists of a light blue pinstripe 3/4 polo. a vest, and brown pants. *'Sleepwear:' Kota wears a blue and white striped shirt with a hoodie. Personality Kota rarely ever shows emotions, which makes people think he's aloof. In truth though, he is actually just really bad at expressing his emotions. At first - before he fell for you - he was straightforward and honest, although he never said it in front of Revance (he murmured how he "still think there'll be no hope" when you accept the job of being a ghostwriter). Kota is described as a cat by Nagito Aoshima; if you approach him too fast, he'll (metaphorically) show his claws. His feline personality can also be backed up by saying he does whatever he wants whenever he wants. When he falls in love with you, he starts gaining a more tsundere persona (initially he was only a kuudere, a person who is unemotional and callous at first but then ends up warming up). This is clearly shown especially in his second season main story, where he attempts to hide his embarrassment by speaking your flaws in front of both Revance and the Ena brothers. He also takes enjoyment in teasing you whenever you are daydreaming and fantasizing. However, it's later shown that even though he's level-headed and logical (which is shown in the sub story Revance's Sweet Halloween Night), he has big dreams of his own. However, despite his tsundere and kuudere personality, he deeply cares for you and would do anything to protect you from the tabloids and paparazzi. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Episode 0 Coming Soon... Main Story Being Revance's ghostwriter, you are given the task of writing lyrics for Kota's new movie (featuring himself and another famous actress: Mayu Nanami). However, Kota refuses to help you as you struggle to write the lyrics. As your feelings for Kota become stronger, you are suddenly faced with the hard truth that Kota and you are from different worlds... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Love Rivals You write a screenplay that meets Fumito's expectations! It's being made into a short film, and it features Kota and Nagito. As filming days go by, Nagito gets better and better and he catches your eye, and you start to notice him more. However, is Kota - your cat-like boyfriend - really okay with this? Love Rivals Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *Kota became an actor because of his idol Joe Watabe. *As a reference to his cat-like personality, Nagito has said: "whenever i try to get close, he shows his claws." *He is a tsundere, official confirmed in Takashi: Dangerously Sophisticated. *Kota is afraid of the dark; his fear was derived from his past. When he was in 3rd grade, he got locked in the school in the dark and at night and from then on he gained the fear of the dark. *It's been noted that Kota in fact looks younger than he actually is (shown in Takashi's route). A lady working at the bar said she wouldn't serve Kota any alcoholic beverages because he wasn't 21, when in reality he was. *He has the same birthday as Yuma Akagi, Haruhito Amano, and Azusa Kurono. *He would do anything that involves (video) gaming. *Kota hates winter the most out of all four seasons. Category:Scandal in the Spotlight Category:Kota Igarashi Category:Characters Category:Born in July Category:Actor Category:Pop Star Category:Band Member Category:Cancer Sign Category:Musician Category:GE2015 Category:Tsundere Category:Gamer Category:Blood Type B